Present
by Schutzengel
Summary: Edward a treize ans. Il reçoit un cadeau particulier ; mais de qui vient-il ?


**Auteur :** Nouveau sur le site, bien que j'y lise vos fictions depuis longtemps. Schutz', pour vous servir !

**Titre :** "Present" ou Cadeau d'Anniversaire

**Rating :** Pour tous

**Genre :** Family

**Disclamer :** euh... c'est quoi la formule officielle ? "Aucun personnage n'est à moi mais à leur auteur respectif", "Aucun personnage ne m'appartient", "Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa"... Bref, on a compris l'idée générale : j'ai perdu le procès pour les avoir !

**NotaSchutz :** Je commence sur ce fandom, à savoir FullMetal Alchemist, avec un défi de Dragonna, le n°52. Merci de laisser une ch'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... ! Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient réussi à se faufiler jusque là....

**.o¤*°"#"°*¤o.**

C'était un matin ensoleillé. Le genre de temps où l'on appréciait de se promener plutôt que suivre son supérieur hiérarchique à travers les rues pour se rendre au QG de Central City pour une séance de torture par dossiers. C'était pourtant ce que faisait - était obligé de faire - Edward Elric en cet instant, traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches, la mine renfrognée. Le Colonel Roy Mustang le précédait, avançant d'un bon pas et saluant au passage plusieurs jeunes femmes qui s'arrêtaient devant lui. On notera l'absence inhabituelle du cadet Elric, Alphonse, dont l'âme était emprisonnée dans une armure géante, et qui d'ordinaire accompagnait son frère partout. En cet instant, il se trouvait dans un train en direction de son village natal, Resembool ; Edward l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la gare, mais n'avait pu quitté Central. D'ailleurs, Alphonse n'avait pas semblé plus déçu que cela, il était même content quand il avait su que le Fullmetal Alchemist était réquisitionné au QG pour corvée... Ce qui intriguait fortement ledit Fullmetal, d'où son humeur morose, voire maussade. Le Colonel, n'ayant encore rien remarqué du comportement grincheux de son subordonné, continuait son petit manège avec toutes les femmes qui l'abordaient. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, ça aussi... Comme si ce _bâtard_ de Colonel n'était pas _si_ pressé que cela de rentrer à la caserne, contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait tout-à-l'heure à la gare...

"Oh, Fullmetal ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

Edward sursauta et leva vivement les yeux, se rendant compte que Mustang était arrêté dans la rue, face à une boulangerie, et le fixait.

"Quoi ?" grogna-t-il en retour.

"Je t'ai demandé d'attendre ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps." répéta Mustang en entrant dans la boutique sous les yeux ébahis du jeune garçon.

"_Il se fout de moi... ?_"

Edward serra les poings, lorgnant méchamment le Colonel en train de faire du gringue à la vendeuse. Il poussa un long soupir, puis avisa un banc de l'autre côté de la rue, et alla s'y asseoir d'un pas las. Il était en face d'un jardin publique, à côté d'une école ; les enfants y entraient en riant, avec un parent ou en petits groupes. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une école... Avec nostalgie, son regard survola la rue, passant d'un groupe d'enfants à l'autre, les écoutant rire et plaisanter entre eux, discuter sur leur journée à venir. Ils devaient avoir son âge...

L'un des groupes semblait bien s'amuser ; un garçon au centre, démontrait aux autres son habileté à lancer un yo-yo dans les airs.

Aucun d'eux ne fit attention au petit blond assis sur son banc, qui les fixait comme si c'était la chose la plus surprenante qu'il ait jamais vue.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, Edward sursauta violemment, totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Le Colonel le regardait d'un air bizarre. Il portait également un sachet contenant visiblement des pâtisseries. Ah oui. Le Colonel en apportait toujours pour l'équipe, quand il arrivait tard au travail... Une façon de rester en vie face aux guns du Lieutenant Hawkeye, sans doute (pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois)...

"C'est bon, on peut y aller ?"

Il se leva pour le suivre, et ils rejoignirent finalement le QG.

**.oO°0°Oo.**

Le lendemain matin, dans sa chambre à laquelle il avait droit aux dortoirs du QG, Edward se réveilla assez tard. Le soleil qui inondait la pièce n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller avant dix heures. Le Colonel s'en foutait, apparemment, sinon il aurait envoyé quelqu'un le réveiller plus tôt...

Il resta donc sous les couvertures, fixant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Ah oui... !

Aujourd'hui, il avait treize ans. Il sentit comme un poids s'abattre sur lui. Oh, certes, il n'avait plus fêté son anniversaire depuis que leur mère n'était plus là pour les lui souhaiter. Mais il n'avait jamais non plus passé cette journée seul. Alphonse était toujours avec lui.

Mais Alphonse, justement, avait préféré retourner à Resembool pour il ne savait quelles raisons. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, mais il se secoua et se redressa vivement dans son lit. Son regard parcourut lentement la pièce, cherchant la motivation de se lever affronter la montagne de dossiers qui l'attendait certainement. Puis il tomba sur sa table de chevet, et là, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Une petite boîte emballée dans du papier craft était posée près de son réveil, sur le livre qu'il lisait la veille au soir. Une toute petite boîte, rectangulaire, simplement posée là, et selon toute logique, à son intention.

Il fixa longtemps le petit paquet. Puis il cligna des yeux et s'extirpa des draps pour s'asseoir, le contemplant toujours. C'est assez... soudain ? Inattendu. Il le prit délicatement, le posant sur ses genoux. Aucun nom, aucun message lui étant adressé. Avec hésitation, il commença à déchirer le papier brun pour découvrir quelques secondes plus tard la fameuse petite boîte, qu'il ouvrit avec tout autant de précaution. Il souleva le couvercle de carton, et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus quand il y vit l'objet qui l'y attendait. Bouche-bée, il resta un long moment sans bouger.

C'est un petit objet rond, composé de deux disques de bois circulaires, d'un rouge aussi pétant que celui de son manteau d'alchimiste, avec la fine cordelette blanche méthodiquement enroulée sur l'axe qui fixait les deux disques.

Un yo-yo.

Flambant neuf.

Pour lui ?

Il réfléchissait encore à la question quand trois coups vifs furent frappés à sa porte ; la poignée tourna sans qu'il ait répondu, et, pris de court, il cacha sous les draps dans un réflexe soudain, la boîte à moitié déballée et le yo-yo dedans. La grosse armure entra d'un pas joyeux, et ce fut la voix de son cadet qui lui souhaita en premier un "Bon anniversaire, Ed !!"

"Al... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Quelle question ! C'est ton anniversaire, je suis là, c'est tout."

"Mais je croyais que tu étais allé à Resembool..."

"... chercher ton cadeau ! Tiens... !"

Alphonse lui tendit un gros livre, qu'Edward reconnut comme étant le fameux traité d'un alchimiste renommé qu'il avait remarqué lors d'une visite dans un laboratoire de l'armée. Il avait dit à son frère qu'il devrait impérativement se le trouver, mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent. Il prit le gros volume des mains de l'armure avec un air un peu ahuri, encore sous le choc de son -manifeste- premier cadeau.

"Merci, Al..."

"Et j'ai aussi celui de Winry ! Comme elle ne pouvait pas venir, elle m'a demandé de passer à la maison un peu avant, pour que je puisse te le remettre... Voilà !"

Alphonse extirpa de derrière son plastron un autre livre, mais certainement pas d'alchimie. Edward le prit avec curiosité, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de manuel sur les techniques de combat de Xing. C'était quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer utile, et il sourit en remerciant mentalement son amie d'enfance.

"Il faudra que tu l'appelles, pour la remercier."

Edward grimaça : "Je peux pas juste me contenter de le penser très fort ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle t'entendra..." commenta laconiquement Alphonse.

**.oO°0°Oo.**

Une fois son frère sorti pour le laisser se changer, Edward posa les livres sur son bureau, puis récupéra la boîte sous les draps. Il attrapa le yo-yo d'une main, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts un instant, avant de vérifier encore une fois à l'intérieur du paquet. Vraiment rien. Aucun message d'aucune sorte. De qui pouvait bien venir ce cadeau ? Visiblement pas de son frère, et encore moins de Winry. Pour s'être introduit dans sa chambre, cela devait forcément être un militaire... Edward plissa les yeux. Il est vrai qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec l'équipe de Mustang, en particulier avec Havoc... Mais... il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander du tac au tac si c'était lui qui était entré dans sa chambre pour lui donner son cadeau en douce ? Vu qu'il n'y avait aucun message, il ne dirait certainement rien de toute façon. Il lui faudrait donc agir avec délicatesse. Peut-être même ruser un peu... !

Alors qu'il s'habillait en vitesse, ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau. Il s'immobilisa, et fit la grimace. Bizarrement, les deux livres, venant de son frère et de sa meilleure amie, ne lui faisait pas beaucoup d'effet... Il se sentit coupable en réalisant que le cadeau d'un mystérieux inconnu lui faisait bien plus plaisir que ceux de sa propre famille.

Il soupira impatiemment, planté au milieu de sa chambre, son regard allant des livres au yo-yo toujours dans sa main. Puis il secoua la tête avec résignation, enfonça le petit objet dans une poche et passa dans le couloir d'un pas assuré, sans un regard de plus pour les deux ouvrages qui prendraient donc la poussière sur son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent à son bon souvenir...

**.oO°0°Oo.**

Pour commencer, il se rendit à la cantine du QG en espérant y trouver encore quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner -vu l'heure, "déjeuner" serait plus juste. Il y retrouva Breda en train de faire des réserves de croissants auprès du cuisinier qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs ; quand le rouquin le vit, il lui adressa un grand sourire :

"Hey, Edward. Bon anniversaire !"

"Oh... Merci, Sous-Lieutenant..."

"Tu as faim, je suppose ?"

"Euh... oui."

Breda lui sourit et l'invita d'un geste du menton à prendre place à une table. Edward s'assit, le Sous-Lieutenant en face de lui ; celui-ci étala ses réserves sur la table, et indiqua au cuisinier de leur apporter un café et un chocolat chaud.

"Prends-en autant que tu veux !" fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Aujourd'hui, c'est repas de fête, à tous les repas ! Je m'en suis occupé : le cuisto m'a aimablement prêté sa cuisine, tu vas voir ce que c'est que de la nourriture mangeable !"

Il jeta un oeil au cuisto en question, qui fulminait de rage chaque fois qu'on insultait sa cuisine -vraiment infecte.

"Oh... je..."

"Tu me remercieras quand t'auras le ventre plein !"

Breda éclata de rire, et Edward, la surprise passée, se mit à manger avec appétit. Les croissants ne restèrent pas nombreux très longtemps...

Après ce copieux (petit-)déjeuner, ils rejoignirent ensemble le bureau où travaillait l'équipe. Ce n'était pas le travail, justement, qui manquait ; Havoc était déjà là, en la compagnie peu agréable du Lieutenant Hawkeye qui le surveillait en douce, en même temps qu'elle jetait des coups d'oeil réguliers au bureau du Colonel. Le silence régnait.

"Où sont les autres ?" demanda Breda.

"Fuery est parti rapporté des dossiers aux archives, Falman est à côté en train de remettre les rapports du jour au Colonel. Et vous ?"

"Nous ?"

"Vous êtes en retard, Breda."

"Oh, mais, j'ai une très bonne excuse ! J'étais en train de..."

"Tiens, Edward ! Bon anniversaire !" le coupa le Lieutenant en remarquant le blond derrière Breda. Havoc releva la tête de sa paperasse et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Edward sourit aux deux :

"Merci... !"

"Treize ans déjà... C'est passé si vite !" Havoc faisait bien sûr allusion à toutes les agitations qu'Edward provoquait au QG (bonnes comme mauvaises, ses premières missions n'étant pas toutes de tout repos), et qui occupait fort bien leurs journées. Le garçon rougit -un peu- et alla s'installer près du Sous-Lieutenant blond, son sourire ne l'ayant toutefois pas quitté.

Alors que le Lieutenant Hawkeye et Breda se remettaient au travail, Edward se pencha vers Havoc pour chuchoter :

"Au fait... merci pour le cadeau... !"

À son grand étonnement, Havoc ne réagit pas du tout comme il s'y attendait : il leva les yeux au ciel et fit, également à voix basse :

"Et zut... Moi qui pensais garder la surprise jusqu'au bout... !" À ces mots, il sortit de sa poche deux tickets qu'il lui tendit ; Edward les prit et constata qu'il s'agissait de réservations dans un restaurant. Havoc se pencha à son tour : "Vas-y, dis-moi qui a cafeté. C'est Breda qui te l'a dit, c'est ça ?"

"... euh... non... en fait, j'ai entendu discuter..." inventa rapidement le garçon.

"Bon, bah, tant pis. Bon anniversaire, Edo !" fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

Alors, ce yo-yo ne venait pas d'Havoc... ? Il aurait forcément réagi à sa remarque si ç'avait été lui... Il devrait donc chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Toutefois, ces places au restaurant étaient une excellente chose : il inviterait Winry pour la remercier. Al les accompagnerait, et ce serait une bonne occasion de passer une soirée tranquille tous les trois...

**.oO°0°Oo.**

Un peu plus tard, Falman sortit du bureau du Colonel ; en le voyant, il lui sourit aussitôt et lui souhaita un "très joyeux anniversaire, Edward". Il s'avança vers lui pour déposer sur la table un gros paquet bien emballé dans un papier coloré, que le garçon déballa immédiatement ; c'était une édition rare et limitée de l'encyclopédie de l'alchimie, un ouvrage toujours utile. Il remercia chaleureusement Falman, qui semblait tout fier que son cadeau soit apprécié.

Le travail continua jusqu'à la pause déjeuner ; Hawkeye autorisa enfin le Colonel à sortir de ses papiers (et le pauvre semblait en avoir grand besoin), et ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine du QG tandis que Mustang en sortait, certainement pour déjeuner dans un restaurant (on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, la nourriture de la cantine était infecte). Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Breda qui cuisinait pour eux, et surtout pour Edward, et ce fut donc un très agréable moment. Ils furent rejoints peu avant d'entamer le repas par Fuery, revenant tout juste des archives – il n'y avait pas lieu de traîner là-bas aussi longtemps, sauf si l'on connaissait la jolie secrétaire qui y travaillait. Quand il avisa Edward dans le groupe, il lui fit un grand sourire, déclama la formule officielle, et lui tendit un petit objet. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de chercher une astuce pour savoir s'il lui avait offert le fameux yo-yo, qu'il se retrouva avec ce qui s'avéra être un porte-clé ; sans clé, évidemment, mais le pendentif était assez surprenant : c'était une vache noire et blanche, avec un petit slip rouge.

Amusant.

Edward l'accrocha à sa ceinture, à la boucle qui retenait la chaîne de sa montre d'alchimiste, et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur générale.

Toutefois, Ed ne cessait de penser au yo-yo, et à la mystérieuse personne qui lui avait offert. Il devait absolument trouver de qui il s'agissait...

**.oO°0°Oo.**

Durant l'après-midi, il avait fait diverses allusions, que personne ne comprit. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir ce qui se trouvait dans sa poche de pantalon à cet instant même. Cela le contrariait beaucoup, et en même temps, il commençait à croire qu'aucun d'eux, finalement, ne lui avait offert le yo-yo dont il était si content. Il restait toutefois le Lieutenant Hawkeye, avec qui il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter seule à seul. Cela arriva lorsque, par l'une de ses coïncidences que l'on apprécie tant, Breda et Havoc furent envoyés en mission de routine, Falman aux archives afin de compléter l'un de leurs dossiers avant de le remettre au Colonel, et Fuery vers un poste de communication du QG qui était tombé en panne. Il ne restait donc que le Colonel, enfermé dans son bureau, et Hawkeye et lui dans la salle commune. Après un instant penché sur ses dossiers, Edward releva la tête, se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, et commença :

"Lieutenant..."

"Edward..." dit-elle au même instant. Ils se fixèrent, puis détournèrent le regard, et elle fit :

"Après toi."

"Non, non, allez-y..."

Encore un moment de silence, puis le Lieutenant se leva et s'avança vers lui, cherchant quelque chose dans une poche de sa veste bleue. Edward la regarda faire, sentant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

"Je ne voulais pas te le donner devant les autres, ça ne seyait pas vraiment à mon image de Lieutenant stricte et sévère. Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose pour toi."

Elle s'agenouilla devant sa chaise, et lui tendit un drôle d'objet : c'était une sorte de petit bâton, élégamment sculpté dans une matière solide et dorée, un peu de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"J'ai pensé que ton éternelle tresse était peut-être pratique en mission, ou durant un combat, mais le reste du temps, tu peux te coiffer autrement. Je te montre..."

Elle se plaça derrière lui, et il sentit ses mains s'affairer dans ses cheveux, défaisant sa natte blonde ; elle ramena ses mèches d'une façon qu'il ne comprit pas, et planta l'objet. Ça tirait un peu, mais à sa grande surprise, ses cheveux tenaient en l'air derrière son crâne. Elle lui sourit et l'amena dos à la fenêtre, puis sortit de son bureau un petit miroir qu'elle leva devant ses yeux.

"Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Edward observa son reflet dans la vitre à travers le miroir. Ce n'était pas mal, mais...

"… est-ce que ça fait pas un peu... fille ?"

"Pas du tout" le rassura-t-elle. "Ça te va très bien. Et je suis contente que la couleur se fonde si bien dans tes cheveux. J'avais un peu peur qu'il se voit trop..."

"C'est... Merci, Lieutenant." fit-il en attrapant le miroir pour se contempler. Elle souriait d'un air ravi.

"Je suis sûre que ça plaira à beaucoup de jolies demoiselles... !" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Lieutenant !!" s'insurgea-t-il. "C'est une blague du Colonel, ça... !" Elle rit.

**.oO°0°Oo.**

Le Colonel, justement... le seul qu'il n'avait encore pas vu de la journée... Une idée éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Et si... ? Non. Impossible. Pas connaissant ce _bâtard_...

Pourtant, une fois remis au travail et les autres revenus, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Tant et si bien que, la soirée arrivant, il dut en avoir le coeur net. Quitte à passer pour un imbécile, il voulait savoir. Être fixé.

L'occasion lui en fut donnée lorsque le Lieutenant voulut remettre une énième pile de dossier au Colonel. Il s'empressa de se proposer à la tâche, voyant qu'elle avait elle-aussi pas mal de travail. Elle le remercia d'un doux sourire, et il toqua à la porte du bureau, entrant sans attendre la réponse.

Mustang était plongé dans un dossier, le dernier de la précédente pile. Quand il le vit en relevant la tête, Edward faillit ricaner devant son regard désespéré. Il déposa le tout sur un coin du bureau, et se posta devant. Mustang regardait les nouveaux dossiers comme pris de l'envie soudaine de claquer des doigts. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de sa présence.

"Et bien ? Il y a autre chose ?"

Edward constata alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment tourner la chose en question. Il fixait les papiers étalés devant le Colonel, cherchant quoi dire. Ce yo-yo lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Pourquoi le Colonel lui aurait-il fait un cadeau ? Comment, surtout, aurait-il pu savoir qu'il l'apprécierait autant ? Ceci-dit, il n'en savait sans doute rien. Mais tout de même... pourquoi un yo-yo ? Il était connu pour être un petit génie de l'alchimie. Pourquoi... ?

-reset-

Il était connu pour être _un génie_ de l'alchimie. Pourquoi lui offrir un jouet ?

"Hé, crevette, je te parle... !"

Il sursauta brusquement ; plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu les secondes s'écouler. Là, il passait vraiment pour un imbécile, le regard dans le vague, et fixant des papiers ! Il eut un air bougon qui fit ricaner son supérieur.

_Et merde... je pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué... Allez, Ed ! Tu sors ce stupide jouet et tu lui demandes si c'est de lui ou pas !_

Il eut beau prendre une inspiration et ouvrir la bouche, aucun mot ne sortit. Le Colonel le regardait maintenant avec un air intrigué, vaguement inquiet (oui, il n'avait même pas répondu au nom de "crevette"...)

Pourquoi le _Colonel_ lui aurait-il fait un cadeau ? Pourquoi _ce_ cadeau ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Edward savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Flame Alchemist, qu'il l'aidait dans sa quête, et qu'il n'avait rien dit à ses supérieurs au sujet de la transmutation humaine, mais...

Bon sang, il _détestait_ ce type ! Et il le lui rendait bien ! Pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de lui offrir _quoi que ce soit_ pour son anniversaire ? Savait-il même que c'était son anniversaire ?!

Et puis, lui offrir quelque chose, ça voudrait dire quoi... ? Qu'il tenait à lui... ? Pourquoi... ?

Mustang fronça les sourcils en voyant le garçon se mettre à trembler, légèrement ; il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, perdus dans ses pensées. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ?

Ed ferma brusquement les yeux, serra les poings, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, sortit le jouet de sa poche et le plaqua violemment sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd.

Le Colonel eut un léger sursaut face à ce comportement soudain, et baissa les yeux sur l'objet, avant de les relever sur le blond, toujours crispé, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés à s'en faire mal. Il eut un regard triste en songeant à quel point cela devait lui coûter de poser la question...

"…. Est-ce que c'est de vous... ?"

Mustang regarda le yo-yo rouge vif sur son bureau en souriant. Pour que le gamin soit aussi mal à l'aise, c'est que cela devait lui plaire...

"Oui." se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Edward rouvrit les yeux tout aussi brusquement. Le soulagement de la réponse était intense, mais en même temps, il restait une autre question :

"Pourquoi... ?"

Mustang le fixa un moment, d'un regard perçant.

"Il te plaît ?"

"... Je..."

"Je n'étais pas sûr que tu apprécierais, mais, d'après ce que j'ai vu, j'ai pensé que ce serait un cadeau original."

"Ce que vous avez vu... ? Non, mais, pourquoi... m'avoir offert... ça..."

"Étant donné ton amour des études, j'étais sûr que les autres t'offriraient des bouquins. Ça change... Il ne te plaît pas ?"

"... si... beaucoup..." rougit le garçon.

"Alors c'est le principal." conclut Mustang avec un doux sourire.

Edward ne l'avait jamais vu lui sourire de cette manière. Son coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, et il songea que, finalement, il était vraiment content que ce soit le Colonel qui lui ait donné ce cadeau qui lui plaisait tant. Il sourit à son tour, en remerciement ; Mustang comprit et hocha la tête, puis attrapa le yo-yo et le lui rendit. Le blond le remit en poche, l'air rayonnant ; les larmes de honte à ses yeux ne coulaient plus, et il se sentait léger, comme débarrassé d'un poids sur les épaules. Il sortit finalement du bureau, adressant un dernier regard joyeux au Colonel qui lui répondit d'un geste amical de la main.

**.oO°0°Oo.**

"Edward... où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?"

Le Fullmetal ramena d'un geste souple du poignet le petit disque rouge entre ses doigts. Sans tourner la tête, il fit :

"De quoi tu parles, Al ?"

"Ce jouet... tu te l'es acheté ?"

"Hum... ouais, c'est ça."

La grosse armure semblait décontenancée de voir son frère faire virevolter le yo-yo dans les airs. Certes, il était doué, et avait l'air de bien s'amuser, mais tout de même... Il ne risquait pas de se débarrasser de sa réputation de gamin s'il s'amusait de la sorte.

**.o¤*°"#"°*¤o.**

Fin.

Une ch'tite review ? *~*

Nota bene : une review, c'est bien. Le genre : "C'est super, trop bien, vite la suite !"(ou le contraire) ce n'est pas aussi bien. Je voudrais vos impressions, les fautes que vous auriez remarquées, des indications pour améliorer mon texte ou ma façon d'écrire. Publier, c'est aussi un échange avec le lecteur ; si vous ne me dites rien, on ne va pas échanger grand-chose... Mais dans tous les cas...

... Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
